When Luna Met Enid
by Mycroft-mione
Summary: Christmas at Neville's house. QLFC - Seeker: H.M.S Toads & Pigtails - Neville/Hannah / This is an AU in which there's no second wizarding war. ;)


Word count: 1015

Written for:

QLFC Round 7 - (pairing) Neville/Hannah

Hogwarts June Funfair Event Hedge Maze - (character) Luna

* * *

 **When Luna Met Enid**

* * *

The girl's face, though young, was the spitting image of a face Enid used to see in the mirror. The familiar way her eyes lit up at the sight of some imaginary creature prodded at Enid's finest childhood memories, reminding her of happier days. Yet there was also sadness, the cloud of detachment that encapsulated Luna and kept her in her own little world long after her pain had eased. Enid felt a connection with the girl, one that couldn't be broken by the pains and joys of everyday life. It was something deeper.

Yet Luna didn't know Enid existed. Neville loved to tell stories of his friend, and Enid nodded absently, until one day Neville shared a picture they and taken together. That's when the connection struck. They had the same face. They had the same feelings, probably. An isolated girl in awe of magical creatures would surely be lonely, but joyful - and Enid remembered feeling the same way. But how would she let Luna in on her great realization?

A mandatory family celebration, of course.

Over the winter hols, Enid invited Neville and his young friend to the warm and welcoming Longbottom family home. Admittedly, Algie was present, and not warm to the idea of a school-age girl consorting with his young relative, but Enid dismissed this concern. A few drinks and Algie would be knocked out until Christmas.

But when Neville opened the door, he was flanked by two girls. One was Luna, the cheery and bright blonde that Enid had been dreaming about. The other was equally cheerful, with darker blonde hair that edged its way into caramel. But she was different. She clung to Neville's arm too tightly and gazed at him too sweetly.

"Hello, Neville, dear, and girls," Enid bellowed from a few feet away. "How was the trip? Snowy?"

Neville nodded at his little friends, telling them to enter. "Auntie, we apparated."

Enid felt scandalized. "How old are you? Fifteen? Fourteen?"

"Seventeen," replied the annoying girl. The wrong girl. "We're in our seventh year, ma'am, don't you know that?"

"Yes, yes, of course," muttered Enid. She placed hands on the girl's back and eased her forwards, father into the hall. Enid turned back to the door to see Luna, but only Neville stood waiting to greet her.

"Where did she go?"

"Luna? She dropped something in the snow. She'll be back in a minute."

Enid grumbled to herself for the few minutes it took the children to take off their boots and hats. Of course her great-nephew would bring the right girl and add the wrong one in as an extra.

"Auntie, ma'am, may I speak to you in private?" Neville said. He made some kind of motion to the girl, and she seamlessly ducked into the nearby powder room.

"What's the matter?"

Neville scratched his neck. "You said you wanted Luna to come for the vacation. Well, that's fine with me, but you've got to admit it'll put a damper on the week for me and my girlfriend."

Enid gasped. "You and Luna are…?"

Neville closed his eyes tightly. "No, no…"

"What then?"

"Me and Hannah! Hannah and I are dating. I brought Luna along because you asked me to, but Merlin! Hannah's not going to be very happy this week. And I understand that."

Enid stared at her great-nephew. Such a disappointment.

"Auntie?"

"Leave me alone," she snapped. "And take your girlfriend with you. It seems that only one of the two you brought today is worth the trouble." Enid tramped outside, wearing only her robe and slippers, hollering Luna's name. "Luna? Where are you, dear?"

Inside, Neville spoke to Hannah in hushed tones. "I'm sorry about this," he said weakly. "I never thought Enid would be this way. I-"

"It's fine," Hannah told him. She smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Kiss me, so I know that you're not madly in love with Luna."

Neville obliged.

Meanwhile, Enid had finally found the object of her auntly affections. "Luna! There you are!"

"Hello, Enid," Luna replied.

"You dare address me by my first name?!" Enid joked. She shook her head, giving Luna a fake glare. "As if I were some peasant…"

Luna bowed her head. "I apologize." Then she picked up her china again, tilting her head to the side. "You look like me."

Enid smiled. "Few young women would have the courage to state that they resemble an old, wrinkled woman."

"You're only wrinkled on the outside," Luna replied. They walked arm in arm back to the house.

While Neville and Hannah were strangely absent, Enid and Luna bonded over their appearance - then their shared quirks - then their favorite type of cookie. Boysenberry, of course. It seemed that nothing could interrupt the constant laughter coming from the sitting room where they sat.

Then, Neville and Hannah burst into the room, smiling too broadly. "We've got an announcement," Hannah exclaimed. She looked at Neville. "Should I say it, or do you want to?" she whispered.

Neville winked at her. "Let's say it together." They held hands tightly and spilled their news. "WE'RE GETTING ENGAGED!"

Enid's jaw dropped. She stared at her great-nephew, her eyebrows tilting towards the death zone. When the angle became too extreme, everyone knew Enid was furious.

"Your girlfriend is now your fiancée?"

"We've been dating for ages," Hannah assured her. "And we're very in love, and-"

"What happened to courtesy? Patience? All fine attributes!" Enid yelled, her eyes blazing.

"We've been very patient, Auntie."

The four stared at each other, Luna staying silent. Enid was glad to have someone on her side. She sighed.

"I'll let you stay. I won't throw you out. And…" she paused. "I'll accept your engagement. We'll throw a party over Christmas."

Neville and Hannah threw their arms around each other. "Thank you!" they said to Enid.

"You will sleep in separate bedrooms."

The couple hesitated.

"Well?"

"Yes ma'am."

Enid turned back to Luna. "It's just us, now, I suppose. Old maids in a world of young love."

Luna laughed. "Speak for yourself, Enid - I'm sixteen."


End file.
